Always Looking Forward
by BlamionexTandrexChax4evr
Summary: Heath and Kate are excitedly expecting their first baby. Alyssa and Brax are doing well together and happily looking after Max and Ben. What could possably ruin their happiness? Sequel to Never Look Back! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**This is it! The sequel to Never Look Back! Please read and enjoy!**

**Note: I am still referring to Charlie as Alyssa and this is set six months after the end of Never Look Back. **

"Max? Brax? Lunch!" called Alyssa up the stairs of their new home. She glanced around. She knew they were around somewhere. Just then Max came running down the stairs followed by Brax. Alyssa just laughed before returning to the kitchen where Ben was crying. She returned to feeding him.

Brax grabbed Max's lunch and handed it to him before grabbing Alyssa's and handing it to her.

"Go on. Eat! And then go to bed. You look exhausted. I'll feed Ben." He said taking the spoon from her. She smiled gratefully at him before quickly eating her lunch and heading off for a rest. Brax sighed as he fed Ben. He still felt strange looking after someone else's kid. He loved Max and Ben with all his heart but when he thought of Ben's real dad…

After feeding Ben he put him down for a nap. Max was watching cartoons in the living room so he decided to unpack some more things. They had just moved into their new house two days earlier and had barely got anything unpacked due to Ben and Max's demanding needs. As he sorted through the photographs that were in a box he saw one that made him smile.

It was him and Charlie before all the drama. They were both smiling happily at the camera, not knowing what their lives would be like for the next five years. It was the day Charlie had passed her inspector's exam. Their happy carefree faces were a mere memory. They hadn't a clue what they were walking into. The pain they would go through.

But then he looked at the next two photos and knew it was all worth it. One was of him, Alyssa, Ben and Max. Ruby had taken it. Everything had finally worked out and at last they were happy.

The second was of him, Alyssa, Heath and Kate at Heath and Kate's wedding blessing. Everyone had been so happy. Everything was perfect.

Suddenly a knock at the door broke Brax out of his trance. He walked over to the door, dodging the many boxes along the way.

"Hey." He said his face lighting up when he saw who it was.

"Hey mate." Replied Heath, his arm wrapped around Kate's waist. Brax let them in and they all walked towards the kitchen.

"Where's Al?" Kate asked after her best friend.

"Upstairs resting. She was exhausted. Ben's teething and keeping her up all night." He explained. She nodded before heading over to where Max sat.

"Wanna hand unpacking?" asked Heath. Brax nodded and they headed into the hallway where most of the boxes lay. They got to work chatting as they did.

"So how are you and Kate getting on?" Brax asked. His brother's marriage had had a few teething problems at the start but at last they seemed to be getting back on track.

"We're good. Actually we're great." He said, smiling. Brax smiled happily at his brother. He was glad Heath had finally settled down. Though he and Kate were so alike you couldn't really call it "Settling Down".

They managed to get through most of their stuff before Alyssa returned.

"Wow. You've been working hard." She commented as she saw all the empty boxes. They smiled before returning to the few boxes that were left. Alyssa walked towards the living room where Kate and Max were watching Tractor Tom.

"Hi." She welcomed her friend. Kate smiled and stood up. She followed Alyssa into the adjoining kitchen.

"So how you doing?" asked Alyssa. Kate smiled.

"I'm good. In fact I'm brilliant." She said smiling. She looked so happy.

"So you and Heath are better?" asked Alyssa as she blended a smoothie for herself and Kate. She knew her best friend's marriage had been in trouble a few months ago but now things seemed to be looking up for them.

"Yeah we are." She replied happily as she sat on one of the stools. Alyssa handed her the smoothie before taking a sip of her own.

"Okay what's up?" asked Alyssa. Kate glanced at the doorway checking for any signs of her husband. Seeing him busy at work she turned back to her best friend.

"I'm pregnant." She told her.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Alyssa but Kate shushed her.

"Shh! Heath doesn't know yet." Alyssa apologised and asked when she was going to tell him. "Tonight. We're having a romantic night in so I'll tell him then." She said happily.

Just at that moment Heath and Brax entered.

"Hey we'd better go. Your mum wants us to over to hers for lunch." Reminded Kate. Heath nodded.

"See you guys later." He said before leaving followed closely by Kate.

"Hey I was thinking… maybe you should go to the prison today." Suggested Brax. Alyssa's head shot up.

"Why would I?" she asked confused not understanding what he meant.

"And you should bring Ben." He said and suddenly she understood. She sighed and looked away.

"Babe it's been six months since he saw him last." She nodded.

"Okay. I'll go to see him."

Later that day Alyssa stood in front of the prison. She gripped Ben tighter before entering. As she entered she saw him waiting. He looked confused. Obviously he had no idea who would be visiting him. When he saw her he looked surprised. He looked even more surprised when he saw Ben.

"Hi." Hammer greeted, smiling. Alyssa smiled uncomfortably and took a seat across from him. It was the first time Hammer had seen his son in six months.

Meanwhile Heath and Kate sat across from each other eating their meal. Heath chatted away while Kate considered how to tell him. She decided to just blurt it out.

"Heath I'm pregnant."

**Hello! So I'm back! I hope to update The Past Meets Present soon! I hope you enjoy this new story! I was so sad when I found out Charlie died in the show! So I'm just gonna pretend this story is what really happened!(i.e. witness protection)! Here are some spoilers for the next chap!**

_How will Heath react to Kate's revelation?_

_How will Alyssa's visit to the prison go?_

_Ruby arrives from the city. What will she reveal?_

_New girl Jasmine has her eye on one of the Braxton brothers. Which one?_

**So I'll update tomorrow if I get five reviews! Deal? So please press the little button below and type a message! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! Thanks for reading the last chap! And thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Enjoy!**

Heath stared at her in shock. Then his face broke into a broad grin. Kate relaxed.

"Are you serious?" he asked and she nodded. He stood up and lifted her up, spinning her around. This was perfect. It was exactly what they needed.

x x x

Brax was making a chicken lasagne when Alyssa returned. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and kissed the top of Max's head.

"How'd it go?" asked Brax as he served the food.

"Good. He was happy to see Ben." She replied. It was true. He had even gotten to hold him. "His trial is in three weeks time." Brax nodded. He knew it already.

"I really hope he gets off. I know he really wants to be part of Ben's life." She added as she ate. Brax nodded. He had never told anyone what Hammer had told him in the hospital room six months ago. He wasn't going to now.

x x x

The next morning was Monday so Max was back to school. He had only started going to school two months ago but he loved it. He had two best friends, Jessie and Todd, whose houses he often visited.

After she had dropped him off at school Alyssa headed over to Angelo's where Heath, Kate and Brax were waiting.

"Hey guys." She said sitting down. They ordered food as Heath told her about Kate's pregnancy. She pretended she hadn't known but was genuinely thrilled for them. After all the heartache they had been through they deserved some happiness. They were all happily chatting when Sasha, Xavier and Sasha's two cousins arrived. They took their seats as Sasha's cousins Jasmine and Dillon took in their new surroundings. Jasmine clocked the group of four in the corner first, one of the men grabbing her attention in particular. Xavier took their order and headed up to the bar to place it.

"You're so lucky you've got him." sighed Dillon. Sasha's eyes narrowed. She didn't like her cousins and both were hot and she didn't like the look on Xav's face when he saw them. But she trusted him.

"Yeah I know." she replied. "But keep you hands off." She warned Dillon. Dillon merely shrugged.

"Who are they?" asked Jasmine pointing to the group. Sasha looked over.

"Oh they're the Braxton's. Well the two men are the Braxton brothers and their girlfriends." She explained as Xavier returned with their drinks.

"Who's he?" asked Jasmine pointing to the one who had caught her attention. This time Xavier answered.

"Heath Braxton. He's bad news. But he's married." He said. Jasmine smiled. _Not for long_ she thought.

x x x

Alyssa and Kate stayed sat at the table as Heath and Brax got to work. They talked about the baby and Hammer. Alyssa was telling her about her visit to the prison when she noticed her best friend's attention was elsewhere.

"Kate? Kate? Kate!" she said waving her hand in front of her face. Kate looked at her.

"I'll be back in a moment." She said before heading up to the bar where Heath and Brax stood. Alyssa looked up and saw what had distracted Kate. There was a beautiful tanned brunette chatting up Heath.

As Kate arrived Jasmine was just upping the flirt. Kate glared at her before walking straight around the bar and wrapping her arms around Heath.

"Hey babe." She said. She saw the girl's eyes narrow. "Come with me." Kate whispered in his ear before pulling him away. Heath smiled knowing what his wife was doing. They left the bar. Alyssa, Brax and Jasmine watched them go, Alyssa and Brax with amusement while Jasmine watched with frustration.

Alyssa laughed before heading up to the bar.

"Well they seem happy." She commented still smiling at Kate.

"Yeah." Replied Brax sighing. Alyssa looked concerned.

"Still haven't got someone to work behind the bar?" he shook his head. Jasmine's head snapped up.

"I need a job." She said. Brax and Alyssa turned to her. They had forgotten she was even there.

"You ever worked behind a bar?" asked Brax. Jasmine nodded. "When can you start?" he asked.

"Now." She suggested. He threw a tea towel at her and told Jamie, another worker, to show her the ropes as he and Alyssa headed home.

As they left Alyssa pointed out something.

"You know Kate's not going to be happy." She pointed out. Brax smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll fix it so her and Heath are never working together." He promised.

As they exited the building they saw Kate and Heath making out against the Ute. They laughed before heading back to their own house where they had a visitor waiting.

"Ruby!" exclaimed Alyssa when she saw her daughter waiting. They hugged quickly before pulling apart.

"Hey Rubes." Smiled Brax hugging the girl he thought of as a daughter.

"What are you doing here?" asked Alyssa once they were all sat at the kitchen table.

"Can't I come to visit my mother and brothers?" she asked as Brax passed her a glass of orange juice.

"Of course you can!" cried Alyssa happy to have her daughter back. But Brax eyed Ruby suspiciously.

Later when Alyssa had left to pick Max up from school Brax cornered Ruby.

"So why are you really back?" he asked. She looked confused.

"What do you mean? I'm here to see Al and the boys." She told him.

"I'm not stupid. You don't come all the way from the city unannounced just for a visit. So why are you really here?" he asked. She looked uncomfortable.

"Rubes…"

**Hope you enjoyed that chap! Here are some more spoilers:**

_What will Ruby tell Brax?_

_Who has Dillon got her eye on?_

_What other tactics will Jasmine try to get her hands on Heath?_

_Will Alyssa discover the real reason for Ruby's return?_

_Kate has a pregnancy scare. Will everything be okay?_

_Kate and Dillon argue. What is it about? _

_Dillon warns Jasmine to back off something. What is it and why?_

**Lots of spoilers there so please…Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review!**

Ruby stared at Brax uncomfortably.

"Rubes…" he repeated looking at her before she broke and told him.

"Oh Rubes." He sighed when she was finished telling him.

"I don't know how to tell Al. she'll be furious." She whispered terrified. He held his arms out and she rushed forward hugging him. When she was ready he held her at arms length.

"You know she is going to find out sometime." He pointed out. She nodded knowing he would tell her. He wouldn't risk keeping it from her and then she'd hate him when she eventually found out. She braced herself for the inevitable. "But I won't be the one to tell her." he said. Her face broke into a smile and she hugged him again, tighter than Brax thought possible.

"But I do think you should tell her yourself." He added and Ruby nodded. She would tell her. Eventually.

When Alyssa returned she was oblivious to the slight tension between her boyfriend and her daughter. Max was delighted to see Ruby and insisted on showing her his room. Ruby smiled at Brax as he passed but he was deep in thought as he considered the consequences of his promise.

x x x

The next morning Kate groaned as her alarm went off. Heath rubbed his eyes with one hand. The other was wrapped tightly around his wife.

"What time is it?" he asked groggily.

"Eight." She replied. She rolled out of bed. She quickly had a shower and when she arrived in the kitchen she found her breakfast sitting on the table. She sat down just as Heath did.

"You working today?" she asked him.

"Yeah. Why?" he asked.

"I've my first ultrasound appointment." She replied. He looked up.

"Really? What time?" he asked.

"Twelve." She replied worried for a moment that he wouldn't be able to make it.

"Okay. Meet me at Angelo's at quarter to?" he asked picking up his keys off the counter. Kate nodded as he left. She had nothing to do for the rest of the afternoon so she decided to ring Alyssa and see if she wanted to go to the beach.

"Hello?" answered Alyssa sounding distracted.

"Hey, it's me. Just wondering if you want to go to the beach." She offered.

"Eh… I'm so sorry… I'm heading to Yabbie Creek with Rubes. You can come if you want. We're going to make a day of it." Alyssa offered.

"I can't. I have my first ultrasound appointment at twelve." Kate quickly said goodbye to Alyssa and pondered what she could do for the next three hours. She decided to go for a surf.

x x x

Heath walked into Angelo's wondering how he was going to ask Brax for the time off. He knew he was short staffed as it was.

"Hey mate." Brax greeted as his brother entered. "What's up?" he asked seeing his brother's expression.

"Kate has her first ultrasound appointment today… and I was wondering if I could get a few hours off?" he asked hoping. Brax sighed. "Look I know you're short staffed and all but I just…"

"It's fine. Don't worry. I'll get someone to cover." Brax replied.

"Are you sure?" asked Heath unsure. He didn't want to leave his brother single handed.

"Yeah. Honestly it's fine." Replied Brax wondering where his phone was.

x x x

Kate rode the last wave. It felt amazing. She hadn't surfed in a while but it was her favourite thing in the world. She loved surfing. It was what brought her and Heath together in the first place. Kate had won many trophies for surfing. She was well known in Mangrove River and even Summer Bay as an amazing surfer.

This wave brought her right to the shore. She hopped off her board and lifted it before starting walking up the beach. She heard a few wolf whistles as she passed and smiled to herself. She knew she looked good in her red bikini with white polka dots. Though many didn't believe her she really had never had a boob job. She just had big boobs. Her flat toned stomach just added to her fabulous body.

"Oi! Where you been all my life?" asked one of the men walking up towards her. She smiled. She was used to it and gave the same reply to this over used chat up line.

"Hiding from you." She replied before continuing walking. She heard his friends laugh and him grumble. She laughed. But ahead of her she saw two people who weren't laughing.

"Tut, tut, tut. Heath wouldn't be happy if he saw you flirting with other men." Said Jasmine in a threatening voice. Kate sighed. She really wasn't in the mood for her.

"You call that flirting?" asked Kate not pausing to talk to Jasmine or Dillon. But as she passed Jasmine grabbed her arm.

"I'd watch your back if I were you…" she warned in a quiet voice. Kate's eyes narrowed.

"Is that a threat?" she asked keeping her voice calm.

"Maybe." Replied Jasmine as Dillon smiled beside her. She knew her sister. And she knew she would stop at nothing to beat Kate. "We'll see you around." She said before turning and walking away leaving Kate uneasy. She knew Jasmine was dangerous. And an enemy was something she really didn't need.

x x x

"I'm heading now. You sure you can handle this place on your own?" asked Heath again.

"Don't worry. Your cover should be here any minute now." Replied Brax. "In fact she just walked through the door." Heath turned. His mouth dropped open when he saw Jasmine walk through the door followed by her sister.

"Hey boss. You called?" Jasmine asked Brax.

"Yeah I need you to cover Heath's shift." Replied Brax, drying a glass.

"You sure that's all you want?" asked Jasmine cheekily. Brax gave her his famous cheeky smile with the dimples. It made Dillon melt. No. She didn't get this way over guys. Guys were just challenges. Nothing else.

"Oh I'm sure." He replied. He handed her the glass and she got to work just as Kate arrived.

"Hey babe. You ready to…" then she saw Jasmine. "What is she doing here?" demanded Kate looking from Jasmine to Heath to Brax.

"She works here." Replied Brax. When he saw the look on Kate's face he added. "I needed workers and she needed work."

Kate decided not to think about it and turned to Heath.

"You ready to go?" she asked. They left and headed to the ultrasound appointment. There they were told that their baby was perfectly healthy.

When they returned Heath left Kate at the front door. She was heading to the Diner before heading home. When he arrived up in Angelo's he found Brax leaving.

"Hey mate where are you going?" he asked seeing that there was only one other person working.

"I have to pick Max up from school." He replied.

"Cant Al do that?" asked Heath confused.

"She's in Yabbie Creek with Rubes. Sorry mate. Don't worry. I wont be long." He said leaving Heath alone with Jasmine.

When Brax reached the car park he saw Kate hopping into the Ute. But as he drove away he missed her hopping back out to talk to Dillon.

"What is with your sister?" demanded Kate. Dillon looked up from where she was sat on the fence. She was used to dealing with jealous girlfriends. She had lived with her sister long enough.

"Don't know what you're talking about." She replied looking out at the sea. Kate grabbed her arm.

"You tell her I'm not somebody she wants to mess with." Kate warned. Dillon rolled her eyes. She had heard it all before.

"What have you got that Jasmine-" Dillon stopped short as the other woman doubled over in pain. She looked around wondering what she was supposed to do.

"Ahh!" cried Kate. Dillon jumped and knelt beside her.

"What do I do?" she asked as she watched Kate's face which was creased in pain.

"Get… Heath…" she gasped.

**Cliffy! Wow! I didn't think this chap would be so long! Anyway here are some spoilers for the next chap! More reviews more spoilers and quicker chaps!**

_Alyssa questions Ruby about her life in the city. Will she discover the reason for Ruby's surprise visit?_

_Will Kate's baby be okay? What if it's not?_

_Jasmine flirts with Heath. Will he respond?_

_Dillon realises something. What is it and how will it affect her?_

_Brax struggles with the guilt of keeping Ruby's secret. Will he crack?_

**Please review! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review! Thanks for all the previous reviews! Read and hopefully enjoy!**

Heath unloaded the dishwasher as Jasmine turned up the CD player that was playing in the background. Rihanna blared as Jasmine dances over towards him. She bent down beside him, her revealing top making her boobs bulge out.

"So how long you and Kate been going out?" asked Jasmine. She thought back to her conversation with Sasha and Xavier but she couldn't remember how long they had said. She had tuned out after they said he was taken.

"Five years." He replied. Her eyebrows shot up. But Heath had a small happy smile on his face as if remembering some memory.

"So it's serious?" she joked. There was something in his eyes that tugged at her heart.

"Well I think marriage is supposed to be." He joked back. Her smile faltered. Married?

"You must really love her…" she continued though she knew she was telling herself more than him.

"Yeah." He replied still smiling. "She's pretty special." He replied. Suddenly the door burst open and Dillon ran in, gasping for breath.

"Jeez what's up with you?" asked Jasmine watching her sister, unable to shake the way Heath smile affected her.

"Kate!" she gasped. Heath's head shot up.

"What's wrong?" he demanded seeing the urgency in her face. She couldn't catch her breath so she just gestured for him to follow her. She ran quickly down the stairs and with Heath bounding down behind her with Jasmine bringing up the rear. When they reached the front doors Heath saw Kate on her knees beside the Ute. He pushed past Dillon and raced over to her.

"Kate? Kate? Babe?" he asked her as he held her up. He looked up at Jasmine. "Call an ambulance!" he screamed before turning back to a drowsy Kate.

x x x

When the ambulance arrived Heath asked Jasmine and Dillon to mind Angelo's. They promised they would as he rushed away hoping into the ambulance just before it pulled way.

Jasmine and Dillon returned upstairs to finish unpacking the dishwasher.

"I wonder what's wrong." Mused Jasmine lost in thought.

"Heath looked pretty worried." Dillon continued.

"Well she is his wife!" snapped Jasmine. Dillon looked surprised.

"Are you okay?" she asked her sister.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" replied Jasmine uncomfortably. Dillon watched her for a moment, studying her. Then she knew. She didn't know how but she just knew.

"You love him don't you?" Dillon asked her sister. Jasmine paused for a moment wondering if that was what she felt for Heath.

"Of course not. You know me. Conquer a challenge and move on. That's all Heath is. A challenge." She replied and they continued working in silence but Dillon had a feeling her sister was lying.

x x x

Heath and Kate were rushed into an emergency ultrasound. The doctor spread the gel onto Kate's stomach as she gripped Heath's hand tightly. She was terrified she had lost her baby but Heath squeezed her hand comfortingly. She gave him a weak smile as the doctor brought up an ultrasound picture. There was a heartbeat.

"Ah there is a heart beat. A little weaker than we would like but it's there." Heath and Kate sighed with relief. All was well.

x x x

When Brax returned he found the two girls busy dealing with a handful of customers. Max was over at Todd's house.

"Where's Heath?" he asked confused.

"The hospital. Kate collapsed so I said I'd help out." Replied Dillon as Jasmine returned with a handful of plates.

"Is she alright?" asked Brax worried.

"No idea. Haven't heard anything." replied Dillon as she served another customer. "Can I go? 'Cause ya know I don't work here." Asked Dillon.

"Yeah, yeah course." Replied Brax absentmindedly. He pulled out his phone to call Heath.

"Hello?" answered Heath.

"Hey mate. How's Kate?" asked Brax.

"She's fine." Replied Heath.

"And the baby?" asked Brax quietly but Jasmine heard. Her ears pricked up. Baby? Kate was pregnant?

"Everything is okay." replied Heath happily. Brax quickly said goodbye before getting back to work.

"Heath and Kate seem happy." Commented Jasmine. Brax smiled.

"Yeah. They've been through a lot. They deserve to be happy." He replied as he passed some plates piled with food to Jasmine. As she walked towards the table she wondered what he meant by "They've been through a lot". When she returned she asked.

"You know before? What did you mean that they've been through a lot?" she asked trying to appear casual. He looked at her suspiciously.

"Why do you care?" asked Brax still looking suspicious.

"No reason. Wouldn't want anything bad to happen to them." She replied as Brax took another two plates from the kitchen.

"Yeah. Sure." He laughed walking towards another table.

x x x

When Brax arrived home he found Alyssa and Ruby had just returned.

"Hey guys. Did ye have fun?" he asked.

"Yeah it was great. Where's Max?" asked Alyssa, looking around for her son.

"Over at Todd's. Marie said she'd drop him back around half six." Replied Brax looking at the clock. He should be home any minute now.

"Alright well I'm going to go put these bags upstairs and we can get dinner ready." Alyssa said as she headed for the stairs. Brax and Ruby nodded but once she was out of sight their faces turned serious.

"Did you tell her?" asked Brax.

"Is she yelling and screaming at me?" asked Ruby glumly. Brax sighed. The guilt was building up. He had no idea how he was going to keep his promise to Ruby.

"She's going to figure it out soon enough." Brax warned.

"Figure what out soon enough?" asked Alyssa returning. Brax and Ruby shared a panicked glance before Brax continued.

"How to make an edible meal." He replied laughing and Ruby laughed nervously. Alyssa pretended to be offended but in truth she knew she was a terrible cook.

"Take away pizza?" she offered. Brax and Ruby nodded.

"I'll go and get it." Replied Brax picking up his keys and heading out. But as he left he signalled Ruby to tell her mother. Ruby nodded nervously.

"Well I think we need to talk." Replied Alyssa. Ruby froze. Had she overheard them?

**Please review! Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter! By the way I know Brax keeping Ruby's secret from Alyssa is like exactly what happened in Secrets! But I didn't realise until after I had posted it. So sorry. And some spoilers!**

_Does Alyssa already know Ruby's secret?_

_Kate and Heath struggle with an interfering Jasmine. Will she come between them?_

_Dillon considers a new challenge. Who is it and will she get what she wants?_

_Brax gets a shock. What is it?_

_Jasmine goes to the extremes to get rid of Kate. What happens? And will Kate be okay?_

**Please review and please let me know what you think the answers to the spoilers are!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review! Thanks for all the reviews to the previous chap! Enjoy!**

_Previously:_ _"Well I think we need to talk." Replied Alyssa. Ruby froze. Had she overheard them?_

**Chapter 5**

Ruby turned to face Alyssa as she sat on the couch.

"What about?" Ruby asked.

"Everything! We were together all day and we didn't talk about your time in the city at all!" she cried and Ruby sighed with relief. She knew she had to tell her.

"Well actually there is something you need to know." Ruby began. Alyssa's brow furrowed.

"Sounds serious. What is it?" she asked. Ruby took a breath and was about to tell her when there was a cry and Max hopped up onto Alyssa's lap.

"Hey sweetie." She said to him and soon she was absorbed in whatever he was telling her. Ruby sighed and left the room. There she bumped into Brax.

"Hey did you tell her?" he asked but he already knew the answer.

"I tried. I did but then Max arrived and I couldn't." she told him. he sighed.

x x x

The next day Dillon and Jasmine were sat in the Diner chatting when Kate and Heath arrived. They didn't notice the sisters sitting in the corner as the pair observed them.

Jasmine knew now why Heath was with Kate. Why he coulldn't be lured away. it was because Kate was pregnant. But she realised as she considered a way to get her hands on him that she loved him.

she didn't know how it had happened! She couldn't be in love with him! she barely knew him but in her heart she knew she really did a love him. Now all she had to do was get rid of Kate…

Dillon observed as Heath and Kate were joined by Brax and Brax's girlfriend. She considered his toned body and cheeky grin. He was a challenge. To get him away from his clingy girlfriend.

But then another girl entered and caught her attentions. She was younger than Brax's girlfriend and she had bushy hair. Dillon had often wondered if it was possible that she was gay but she always shook off the thought. No. she had too much fun with men to be gay. But maybe she could try a challenge who was a woman.

Just for fun. She decided that this bushy haired girl would be her target. And Dillon never failed a challenge.

None of the group noticed the eyes watching them as they sat and enjoyed their meal. And Ruby didn't notice Dillon's eyes on her…

x x x

After their meal at the Diner Brax and Heath headed to work while the women were heading to the beach. When they arrived at Angelo's Brax and Heath noticed that the place was buzzing. And they had only arranged two people to work. But as they neared the counter they say an extra brunette helping.

"Jasmine? What are you doing here? Your shift doesn't start for another half hour." Brax reminded her.

"I know but I arrived early and they were struggling so I offered to help." She informed him as she passed with a hot chicken tikka masala. Brax and Heath got to work as Jasmine continued to help.

Brax was alone behind the bar when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He read the message with shock and horror before rushing away muttering excuses.

When he arrived at the airport he was met by his messenger.

"What are you doing here?" Brax asked.

"What you not happy to see me?"

"You know Ruby's here." Brax replied. Casey's face fell.

x x x

Heath and Jasmine were working alone when Kate arrived late that evening. She didn't like the idea of Jasmine and Heath working so close together but she put up with it.

"Hey. Where's Brax?" she asked Heath as Jasmine loaded the dishwasher.

"Dunno. He rushed off saying there was something he had to do." Heath replied giving her a kiss. Suddenly a look of horror crossed his face.

"I totally forgot! I have meeting with an important client in…" he checked the clock. "Ten minutes." he said before quickly grabbing his coat. He glanced at Kate.

"You wouldn't mind locking up would you?" he asked desperately.

"Course not. Now hurry up for that meeting." She replied pushing him towards the door. He smiled before rushing away. Kate sat at one of the seats while Jasmine finished the work.

Once she was finished Jasmine grabbed her coat and headed towards the door without a word or a backward glance at Kate. Kate made sure everything was as it should be before heading out the door. It was dark outside and in the hallway as she walked towards the stairs. She was at the top when she felt someone's hand push her down.

But years on a surfboard had taught her a lot about balance and she regained hers quickly.

"You really thought you could get rid of me that easily?" asked Kate turning to face a shocked Jasmine. She thought there was no way Kate could regain her balance but here she was. She said nothing. "You are sad and pathetic. And Heath will never give you the time of day." Kate told her before turning and continuing down the stairs.

Jasmine took her chance before lifting her foot and kicking the back of Kate's head leading to Kate tumbling severely down the stairs before landing, unconscious, in a heap at the bottom of the stairs.

Jasmine smiled before stepping down the stairs and stepping over her love rival before continuing and leaving Kate lying in a pool of blood.

**Hello! So what did you think of this chapter? I'd love to know so please review! Spoiler time!**

_Will Kate be okay?  
><em>

_Will anyone find her before morning?_

_Dillon begins her challenge. What will Ruby think?_

_Brax is fearful. Why? And why is Casey back?_

_Will Casey reveal Ruby's secret to Alyssa?_

_What is Ruby's secret?_

**Please review! Thanks to all who have already reviewed! Next update after five reviews! So review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review! I know this update has taken some time but as I said I was waiting for five reviews which I just received this morning! Anyway enjoy!**

Jasmine thought about what she had done. Yes maybe Kate deserved it. But did Heath? Maybe she should just pop back to make sure Kate was alive. No! She couldn't. with Kate around there was no way Jasmine could get her hands on Heath… but maybe she could turn them against each other without becoming a murderer. Making the quick decision Jasmine ran back to Angelo's where she found Kate lying in a pool of blood. There was a slight dent in her head where Jasmine had kicked her and her pulse was very weak. But it was there. She grabbed her phone and rang the emergency services.

When they arrived she rang Heath.

"Hey what's up?" he asked as he answered the phone.

"Heath you have to come to the hospital. Kate's hurt-" Heath cut her off.

"I'm on my way." He replied quickly before hanging up and stepping on the accelerate.

x x x

When he arrived home Brax found there was no one home. He showed Casey to his room and left him there to settle in. he walked into the kitchen and found a note on the table.

_Hey baby. Gone to town with Max. Ben with babysitter. Rubes gone to the beach. She should be home by four. Max and I'll be home about seven. See you then. Love you. Al. _

He checked the clock. It was four. And as if in a nightmare there was a turn of a key in the front door just before Ruby entered.

"Hey." She said when she entered. Then she saw his panic stricken face. "What's wrong?" she asked worried.

"Casey's upstairs."

x x x

when he arrived at the hospital Heath rushed straight to where Jasmine sat waiting.

"How is she? Where is she? Is she okay? what happened?" he bombarded her with questions.

"She's in there," she said pointing a room which was filled with white coats. "I don't know how she is and I just found her at the bottom of the stairs at Angelo's." lied Jasmine.

"What were you doing there?" he asked.

"I forgot my phone." She lied. He began pacing, constantly glancing the room Jasmine had pointed out.

Finally a doctor emerged. Jasmine stayed where she was as Heath rushed up to him.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"She is going to be fine. But I'm afraid I have some bad news." Began the doctor.

When he was finished talking to the doctor Heath headed into Kate's room where she was just waking.

"hey. How you feeling?" asked Heath as he kissed the top of her head.

"Sore. What happened?" she asked. heath looked confused.

"You don't remember?" Kate shook her head. "Well Jasmine found you at the bottom of the stairs at Angelo's." Heath told her. her brow furrowed. Why couldn't she remember? Then a horrible thought occurred to her.

"Did I… Am I still…" Heath guessed what she was trying to ask.

x x x

Ruby stared at Brax fearful. And Casey chose that moment to come down.

"So Brax…" his voice faded away he saw Ruby standing there. "Ruby."

"Case…"

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Brax watched them both like a tennis match. You could have cut the tension with a knife.

"Staying with Al and Brax." She replied.

"Me too." He replied. Then Ruby broke.

"Please don't tell Al." she begged him and his face hardened, knowing what she was referring to.

"Why shouldn't I?" he asked.

"Because it'll only hurt her. What she doesn't know can't hurt her." Ruby told him.

"So you haven't told her?" Ruby shook her head. "I'm not surprised. She'll be furious _when _she finds out." Casey said and Ruby looked worried. "But she won't hear it from me." he said sighing. "I don't even want to talk about it to you." He said before leaving. Ruby sighed with relief but Brax still looked worried.

"He's right Rubes. She is going to find out eventually."

"I know. but let's just try to postpone that for now."

x x x

that night Alyssa and Max arrived home to find Casey there. though she was surprised Alyssa welcomed him with open arms but even she could sense the tension between Casey and Ruby. She didn't ask any questions. She could tell something had happened but she wasn't sure if she really wanted to know what.

The next morning Brax, Alyssa and Casey went straight to the hospital to see Heath and Kate. All they knew was that Kate had been rushed to hospital late the night before. When brax had called Heath, he hadn't said much but Brax could tell something was wrong.

Now they all walked up to the reception and Alyssa asked for Kate Braxton's room. The nurse pointed them in the right direction and as they entered Alyssa gasped. Kate was on her side, her eyes were red and puffy and she had obviously been crying for a long time. There was also a cut on the side of her face. Heath's face looked troubled as he held Kate's hand loosely. Both of them were still asleep.

As they turned to leave Kate stirred which woke Heath.

"Hey guys." Said Kate rubbing her eyes.

x x x

Ruby sat on the beach crying. She knew what she had done was wrong but if Alyssa found out she'd hate her. she couldn't face Casey. he looked at her with pure disgust. And Brax was terrified that Alyssa was going to find out. She had messed up so many things in her life but this was the worst.

She had wanted to go to the hospital that morning but Casey was going and she didn't think she could face it. She would go later.

She was just rubbing the tears from her eyes when someone sat beside her. she turned to look at them and she saw a face she didn't recognise.

"Are you okay?" asked the girl. Ruby turned back to facing the sea.

"I'm fine." She snapped back at her but felt bad then. This girl was only trying to be nice. "Sorry. I'm just in a really big mess at the moment. I'm Ruby by the way." She added looking at this girl. She noticed that she was really beautiful with long wavy blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"I'm Dillon." She replied.

Ruby and Dillon got chatting easily and found they had a lot in common. After about half an hour of just chatting they headed to Angelo's where Dillon told Ruby that her sister worked. Ruby explained that her mum's boyfriend owned the place and they were off again chatting about family around the bay.

When they arrived Alyssa and Brax were there. as was Jasmine. Dillon headed over to Jasmine while Ruby walked up to Brax and Alyssa.

"How's Kate? What happened?" asked Ruby. Jasmine strained to hear what she said.

"Apparently she fell down the stairs but she can't remember anything." replied Alyssa and Jasmine sighed with relief.

"How is she?" asked Ruby and she was worried when she saw a sad expression cross her mother's face.

"Not great. She lost the baby."

**So thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review and let me know what you think!**

**Next time**

Heath has a suggestion for Kate but what will she think?

Dillon ups her game. What will Ruby think?

Brax gets a letter. What is it about?

Will Dillon discover Ruby's secret?

Casey is tempted to tell Alyssa what Ruby is hiding. But will he go through with it?

What will Jasmine do to try and tear Kate and Heath further apart?

**Please review! Ten reviews please before I'll update!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review! Thanks for all the reviews I've had for the last chap! I know ten reviews was a lot to ask for but I just wanted to see how many would actually review! Anyway… enjoy!  
><strong>

Heath walked into Kate's room that evening with an idea. He wasn't sure if she'd like it or tell him to go to hell but it might be worth it. When he walked in Kate was sleeping so he sat in the chair to wait for her to wake. As he did so he looked through the brochure he had found outside.

After reading it and rereading it Heath was about to start again when Kate woke.

"Oh hi. Have you been there long?" she asked sitting up.

"No. How you feeling?" he asked and her eyes watered.

"Okay." she replied running her hand absentmindedly over her head wound. "I just wish I could I remember it happening."

"What's the last thing you remember?" asked Heath intrigued.

"Well I remember Jasmine getting her coat and walking out… but after that it's all black." She said frustrated.

"Hey it's okay. It'll all come back eventually." He said squeezing her hand comfortingly. Her eyes filled with tears again.

"You hate me don't you?" she asked breaking down. His brow furrowed.

"Course I don't. I love you. Why would you think that?" he asked confused.

"Because I've lost two of you kids." She said through sobs.

"Hey, hey, hey…" he said wrapping his arm around her shoulder as she cried into it. "I don't hate you. It was an accident anyway." he said. She looked up.

"So we can try again?" she asked. He nodded smiling.

"And I was thinking…" he said passing her the brochure. She looked at it her eyes widening.

"IVF?"

x x x

Alyssa, Max, Ben, Brax and Casey were down on the beach, the three boys playing while Alyssa and Ben watched laughing. Ruby and Dillon were sat further down the beach chatting and laughing occasionally. Alyssa was happy to see Ruby had a new friend after all of her old friends had moved to the city. She did wonder why she and Casey were on such bad terms but didn't want to ask for fear she would be told something she didn't want to hear. She was worried about Kate and Heath and Hammer's trial but tried to keep it out of her mind. Ben and Max needed her as did Ruby and they came first.

"Mommy I scored!" cried Max as he came crashing up through the sand.

"Really baby? That's amazing!" she said as she passed him a bottle of juice. Brax and Casey came up and sat beside them. They took the picnic out.

"Hey Casey will you go and ask Ruby and Dillon if they want anything?" asked Alyssa as she handed Max his sandwiches. Casey stood and walked down the beach to where the two girls sat.

"Al wants to know if ye want anything to eat?" he asked.

"We're good." Replied Ruby not looking at him. He nodded and walked back to where the rest sat.

"What's up with the two of you?" asked Dillon watching him go. Ruby didn't reply. Dillon glanced at her.

"C'mon. You can tell me." said Dillon. Ruby glanced at her wondering if she could.

"It's nothing. Messy break up. That's it." She said. She wasn't lying. Just not telling the full truth.

"Okay. Well how about we go out tonight? You know have some fun?" she asked.

"Okay."

x x x

That night Ruby found her best dress and put it on. She looked amazing. Dillon arrived at eight and they headed to the new club in the bay. One problem. It was a gay's club.

"We can't go in there." Ruby said.

"Why not?" asked Dillon stopping.

"Uh we're not gay maybe?" Ruby pointed out.

"So? C'mon! If anyone asks we're together. It's one of the best clubs for miles. C'mon. Please?" she asked holding out her hand. Ruby grinned and took it and Dillon led her inside. It was packed. They got dancing and as Dillon had said when anyone came up to them they said they were together.

Afterwards they stumbled out of the club laughing.

"That was so much fun." Cried Dillon as she stumbled around.

"Yeah." Said Ruby. Suddenly Dillon slipped and she stumbled into Ruby and their lips touched for a moment. "Oops! Sorry." She said but Ruby had stopped. Suddenly Ruby grabbed the front of Dillon's dress and pulled her in and kissed her.

x x x

"I'm going out for a walk." Casey told Brax and he headed out. He wandered towards the beach. He was walking along the top when he saw two people making out on the sand. He was about to turn and head back when one of them giggled. And he knew who it was.

"Ruby?" he cried. She looked up shocked and he was left speechless when he saw who she was with. It was Dillon. He turned and ran back towards Brax's house.

"Casey wait!" cried Ruby. He stopped and turned to face her.

"What?" he demanded.

"Please don't tell anyone." She begged him.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I don't want anyone to know." She begged him. He thought about it.

"How about this? I'm only gonna keep one of your secrets for you. This or what happened in the city. Your choice." He told her before turning and walking away. "You've one week to decide which one you want Alyssa to know."

x x x

The next day Kate and Heath arrived at the IVF centre. They were nervous but after discussing it the day before they had decided it was best. They were waiting when a doctor called them in. he asked some questions and then did some tests. He told them to return in one week and he'd have the result. They had decided not to tell anyone. It was best if only they knew. All they had to do now was wait as the week passed slowly.

Meanwhile for Ruby the week was flying by. But at least she had Dillon. She didn't know what had happened that night but she knew she needed Dillon more than a friend. But they kept their relationship a secret. No one could know. Dillon was afraid of Jasmine and Sasha's reactions while Ruby was afraid mostly of Alyssa's.

The day arrived for Ruby and Casey told her he was telling Alyssa that evening.

"How can I chose?" she demanded.

"Fine. I'll chose." He said walking away and she sighed.

That evening she returned home to find Alyssa sitting on the sofa. Her body was stiff and there was a bag at her feet.

"Sit." She said. Her voice was cold. Casey had already told her. but what? She sat.

"I've just been talking to Casey." she said. She turned to face Ruby.

"And?" Ruby asked.

"How could you do something like that?" she demanded. He had told her about the city. How could he?

"I know it was wrong and I really shouldn't have done it but I didn't think I had a choice." She told her.

"How could you be so heartless? I thought I raised you against such things. Get out." Ruby took the bag her mother handed to her and raced away, tears flowing down her face. One stupid mistake and she had lost everything.

x x x

the next morning Kate and Heath arrived at the IVF centre. They were slightly worried but hoped it was good news.

"Sit down." The doctor told them. He looked grim.

"I'm afraid due to a recent trauma to the uterus Kate will never be able to carry a child full term."

**Please review! Thanks for reading!**

_**Next time**_

_Ruby's secret it revealed and someone has a worse reaction to it than most. Who and why? And what is her secret?_

_How will Heath and Kate cope with the doctor's news?_

_Brax gets a letter. What is it about and who does it affect?_

_Alyssa is devastated to discover everyone knew but her. What will this mean for her and Brax?_

_Who discovers Ruby and Dillon's relationship? And how will they react?_

_It's Hammer's trial. Will he be sent down?_

_Will Jasmine get her claws into Heath or will he stay true to Kate?_

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please review! I know Dillon and Ruby got together very suddenly and it was quite rushed but I couldn't help it! Thanks for all the amazing reviews! They are the reason I'm updating now! So thanks! And please enjoy! Oh and I hope when you find out the secret you won't think it was like an anti climax! If you do then I'm sorry.**

**P.S. By the way Jasmine and Dillon are sisters but not twins.**

Heath stared at Kate's back. He knew she was awake but she obviously didn't want to talk so he stayed quiet. She was hurting, he knew. But he had no idea what he could do to help her. He was upset too but they would be okay. They loved each other. Right?

Kate could feel Heath's eyes on her but she didn't turn. She couldn't face him right now. When they had arrived home the evening before after a silent car journey she rushed to bed. She couldn't talk to him. She couldn't bear to see the hate in his eyes. He would deny it of course but she knew it was true. He hated her. She knew how much he wanted to be a dad and she couldn't give him that.

She couldn't bear the thought of losing him but how wouldn't she?

x x x

Brax rolled over in the bed to find Alyssa's side empty. She had come to bed late the night before and now she was gone already. He glanced at the clock. It read 07:03. He hopped out of bed and headed down to the living room where he found Alyssa pacing anxiously holding the phone.

"Hey baby what's wrong?" he asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Do you think I was too harsh? Kicking Rubes out?" she asked worried.

"Maybe. But you were shocked. I couldn't believe Ruby would do something like that. Thought she would have at least told Casey. But anyway we have to get ready for Hammer's trial which is starting at ten." He said. She nodded.

"I shouldn't have thrown her out." She said. She had been playing it over and over in her head all night and she knew she had overreacted. Yes what Ruby had done wasn't something Alyssa approved of but she had her reasons and she deserved to be heard out. But would Ruby accept her apology? It was too early to call her. Then a thought struck her. Where would Ruby have gone? Caravan Park? Kate's? Irene's? Beach? She had no idea.

x x x

Meanwhile Ruby was lying wide awake on the floor of Dillon's bedroom. She had come straight over here as Dillon had already offered that if her mum reacted badly she could stay. Dillon still didn't know what Ruby had done that had made her mum react so badly but she knew Ruby would tell her if she wanted her to know.

Ruby had been tossing and turning all night. She knew her mum and she knew she would be regretting it this morning. But she couldn't shake the look of disappointment that was in Alyssa's eyes the night before.

Dillon looked at the clock. It read 09:53.

"Shit!" she exclaimed hoping out of bed. Ruby looked up.

"What's wrong?" she asked groggily.

"I'm supposed to meet Sasha at the Diner at ten." She said rushing around, dressing quickly. She and Jasmine were staying at a hotel as Sasha's father's house didn't have the room for the two of them. Dillon headed for the door before pausing as she remembered something.

"Uh by the way Rubes Jas doesn't know you're here or anything about us so if you meet her tell her I'll tell her later. Kay?" she asked and Ruby nodded getting up. She had had to sleep in her clothes the night before as Alyssa hadn't put her pyjamas in the bag so she just quickly changed before heading out. But Jasmine was in the kitchen.

"Eh who are you?" she asked. Ruby thought back to what Dillon had said but did this count?

"Ruby." She replied.

"And what are you doing here?" asked Jasmine looking suspicious.

"Ask Dillon." She said before heading out the door with her bag over her shoulder. Jasmine watched her suspiciously. Her sister was up to something. And she was going to find out what.

x x x

Meanwhile Alyssa and Brax were sat in the gallery at Hammer's trial. Casey was minding Max and Ben as this wasn't the place for them.

"Hammer Pirovic you are charged with the manslaughter of your brother Jacob Pirovic. How do you plead?"

"Guilty." Replied Hammer glancing at the gallery.

"And would you please explain to the jury why you wished to kill your brother."

"He wanted to kill the woman I love." He replied simply and Alyssa gasped. She had never known.

"And who was it? And why did he want to kill her?"

"Her name was…" he glanced at the gallery. "Her name was Kate Callaghan and he wanted to kill her because he wanted revenge on her boyfriend Heath." He said. Alyssa gasped again and glanced at Brax who didn't seem surprised.

"You knew?" she hissed and he nodded. She turned back to the court.

"Is it true that you have a young son who is just six months old?"

"Yes."

"No further questions Your Honour." There were a few more questions and then the jury were sent to decide the verdict. It took them just half an hour.

"Do you find the defendant guilty or not guilty?" asked the judge.

"Guilty." No one was surprised. But everyone was by the sentence.

"Your crime is a terrible one, not only did you take a man's life he was your brother. But after considering your family situation I'm giving you a five year suspended sentence. You will also serve 100 hours of community service and be fined 2000 dollars." The judge said. Hammer sighed with relief. He was free. Well kinda.

x x x

That evening Alyssa, Brax, Casey, Kate and Heath were sat in the living room. Hammer had gone back to his house after visiting Ben. Max and Ben were in bed. There was a knock at the door. Alyssa stood up and walked to get it.

"Ruby!" she cried wrapping her arms around her daughter. Ruby hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry Al." she said as they stood in the hallway.

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have thrown you out. I just overreacted. It was your choice to have the abortion even if you should have told Casey about it." She said.

"You had an abortion?" said a voice behind Alyssa. They turned and there stood Kate.

"Um yeah." Replied Ruby.

"HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" Kate screamed at her. She kept screaming horrible insults and Ruby's eyes watered. The noise brought Heath and Brax out.

"Hey, hey, hey. Kate calm down." Said Heath stopping her tirade. Kate looked at him for a moment, tears were flowing down her face now and she suddenly rushed to the door and ran out of the house.

"What was that all about?" asked Alyssa looking at Heath.

"Uh… we found out yesterday that Kate can't have kids." He explained before following his wife. Ruby rushed up the stairs with tears running down her face. Casey followed her up telling Alyssa that he'd handle it.

He found her crying in the corner of her room.

"Hey it's okay." he said wrapping an arm around her.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Because I wanted you to know that I forgive you." He said. She looked up and flung her arms around his neck.

"Thank you." She whispered.

x x x

Jasmine was waiting when Dillon arrived home that night.

"Who's Ruby?" she asked as soon as her sister walked in.

"Hello to you too." Replied Dillon.

"Who's Ruby?" repeated Jasmine.

"A friend." Replied Dillon. Jasmine watched her curiously.

"She's more than that I think." She said holding up Dillon's phone which she had left behind that morning. Dillon grabbed.

"Have you been going through my phone?" she asked horrified.

"Yes. And I know exactly what kind of friend Ruby is." She said before storming out.

x x x

Brax found Ruby in her room flicking through a photo album.

"Hey." He said sitting beside her.

"Hi." She said and they were both silent as they looked at the pictures. They were of times before the whole Witness Protection mess. It was Charlie, Brax, Ruby and Casey all having fun together on the beach, at a party, at Angelo's. They were happy then. And now finally they were all happy again.

"Thank you for not telling Al. About the abortion." She said.

"You knew?" came a voice from the doorway and there stood Alyssa.

"Al…" Brax began but Alyssa had turned and run down the stairs already.

"How could you not tell me?" she demanded once they were both in the living room.

"Ruby begged me not to." He told her. She pushed past him and headed up the stairs. Brax waited a few minutes before heading up after her. He found her in bed pretending to be sleeping.

He hopped in and put his arms around her but her body stiffened and he withdrew them.

x x x

Heath found Kate crying in their home.

"Babe…" he began.

"Don't." she replied but he kept going.

"Why did you do that to Ruby?" he asked. She looked up at him.

"I thought that was obvious." She replied coldly.

"Babe…" he repeated.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shouted. He flinched but didn't move. "FINE! I'LL GO!" she screamed. She stood up and headed for the door but Heath grabbed her arm.

"Don't go." He begged seeing the pain in her eyes.

"LET ME GO! I HATE YOU!" She screamed. Heath was so hurt he let go and she ran for the door, fresh tears flowing down her face. She hadn't meant it. She was angry and upset. But Heath didn't know that.

She kept running until she reached Alyssa and Brax's house. There was no light inside. She couldn't disturb them now. Instead she headed to the beach. And she sat on the sand and cried until someone walking along the beach found her.

"Are you okay?" asked Hammer. She nodded trying to hide her tears. He sat beside her. "Okay what's wrong?" he asked and she told him. He listened carefully and didn't interrupt as it was obvious that this was something Kate needed to get off her chest.

When she was finished he said. "Well if you need a place to crash for the night I have a spare sofa bed at mine if you're interested?" he offered. "It's not great but…"

"Thanks." She said gratefully. And there was a moment there under the moonlight, both of them close enough that they could feel each others breath. And then Kate leaned in and softly her lips touch Hammer's. But then she pulled away.

"I can't." she said already regretting the moment of madness. Heath face floated in her mind.

"I get it." He replied. "That bed?" he offered and she smiled as he led the way to his house.

Meanwhile Heath wasn't alone either. Jasmine had seen Kate rushing away in tears and come in to make sure everything was okay. She found an upset and drunk Heath there. He didn't want to talk. He didn't care any more. He had lost the only woman he had ever loved. She was the only one who ever gave him a chance and he blew it. He had always known it would happen eventually but then they got married and began to believe that maybe it was possible for someone to love him. But now he had pushed her away and she hated him. It was his fault she couldn't have kids. If she had never been with him she wouldn't have been in Angelo's that night and she wouldn't have fallen down the stairs which the doctor had said was the trauma that stopped her from ever being able to have kids. It was his fault and she knew it.

Jasmine was a distraction. She arrived and he kissed her and one thing led to another…

**Please review! Thanks for reading and reviewing and please keep it up! I know the sentence was unrealistic but… well I dunno! Whacha think of the secret? Bit of an anticlimax? What about Heath and Kate? And Alyssa and Brax? What Casey said to Ruby? These are all questions to be answered in a review! Here are some hints for the next chap!**

_**Next Time**_

_Heath regrets his night with Jasmine. Will she tell Kate?_

_Can Alyssa forgive Brax for not telling her?_

_Kate and Heath talk. What will the outcome be?_

_Ruby and Dillon consider whether to or not to end the relationship. What will they decide?_

_Heath finds CCTV footage of the night Kate was pushed. Will it reveal who pushed her?_

**Please review! And once again thanks for reading! Keep reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews! They're the reason for this quick update! And please continue reviewing!**

Heath winced. His head was killing him. He rolled over and yelped as he jumped out of the bed after seeing who was lying beside him. Jasmine rubbed her eyes.

"What time is it?" she asked yawning.

"What happened last night?" asked Heath ignoring her question. She raised her eyebrows and gestured to the bed. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh holy shit!" exclaimed Heath panic over taking him. Jasmine got out of the bed and checked the clock before getting dressed. When her back was to Heath she smirked. Heath grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"You can't tell anyone about this! Not even your sister! And especially not Kate! Please? Promise?" he begged her. She didn't know what it was but something in his panic filled eyes made her nod before she thought about it. Damn. Maybe her sister was right. Did she really love Heath?

"Thank you." He said as he dressed. He arrived in the kitchen. Then he saw Kate walking up the lawn towards the house. He grabbed Jasmine's arm and shoved her out the back door.

"Oi!" she yelled just as he slammed the door in her face.

He arrived back in the kitchen just as Kate turned her key in the door. When she walked she stopped and stared at Heath as he stared back at her.

"We need to talk." Said Kate as she gestured at the table. He nodded and sat there. As she was walking away Jasmine glanced in the window and felt as if something was tearing her heart apart as she watched Heath and Kate together. He had used her.

"I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have said those things to Ruby." Kate began.

"And I'm sorry. It's my fault you can't have kids." He said. She winced slightly but didn't think about it.

"How's it your fault?" He explained how if it wasn't for him then she wouldn't have fallen down the stairs. "That's not your fault!" she said. "It was an accident. It could have happened to anyone." She told him. "Do you want to leave me?" she asked. His brow furrowed.

"What? Why would I want to do that?" he asked.

"So you can be with someone that can give you kids." She said looking away. He pulled her face to look at him.

"I don't care about having kids if it's not with you." He told her and she smiled, sighing with relief. "So we back on track?" he asked and she bit her lip.

"Actually there's something I need to tell you." She said and he was worried for a moment. "Last night I was on the beach and Hammer found me and… I kissed him." she said in a rush. Heath was furious for a moment but then he remembered what he had done.

"Just kissed?" he asked hoping for some reason that she'd say she slept with Hammer but she nodded and he forged a smile. "Well I don't mind. You were upset." He said. And she grinned with relief. She had been tossing and turning all night, wondering how he'd react. She had known she had to tell him. And now everything was perfect.

"You know I was thinking… we haven't been surfing in ages." She pointed out.

"I'll get the boards."

x x x

That morning Ruby and Casey took Max to the beach while Hammer took Ben which left Brax and Alyssa alone. Before she left Ruby told her mother.

"Don't blame Brax. He was only protecting me." she said. Alyssa nodded.

When they were alone they sat at the table and both were silent.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you but Ruby made me promise." Brax began.

"I know." replied Alyssa. "And I don't blame you. Maybe I wish you had told me but that would have meant betraying Ruby's trust and I'm glad you didn't do that. You couldn't let her down. I get that." she said smiling and Brax's face broke into a grin as they hugged tightly.

x x x

As they walked down the beach Heath heard wolf whistles and could feel envious eyes on him as he wrapped his arm around Kate's waist. They both hopped into the water and started competing for the best waves. It was great for them and finally it looked as if they were back on track.

After their surf Kate headed to the Diner to meet Alyssa while Heath headed to Angelo's. He was the only one working and there was no one there yet. He wondered around aimlessly until he saw something that gave him an idea. He quickly ran over to where the security tapes were kept and pulled out the one for the night Kate fell. Maybe it would jog her memory. He put it in the player and watched before his mouth fell open with shock.

Jasmine chose that moment to walk in the door and Heath rounded on her.

"You pushed Kate down the stairs!" he whispered in shock and she froze.

"What? Why would you think that?" she asked laughing nervously until she saw what he was watching.

"I'm telling the police." He said heading for the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She called after him. Something in her tone made him stop.

"Oh yeah? And why not?" he asked feeling strangely nervous.

"Because if you do then Kate might happen to find out what you did last night." Jasmine said with a smirk on her face. Heath thought about it. If Kate remembered what had happened that night and found out he knew she would never forgive him. But if he told her, she would confront Jasmine who would then tell Kate about the night before and Kate would definitely leave him.

"Okay." he said. He had no choice. Now he just had to hope Kate didn't remember that night…

x x x

Jasmine slammed the door behind her making Dillon jump.

"Jas we need to talk." She began.

"I'm leaving." Jasmine said. Dillon looked at her with shock.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I want to. Are you coming with me?" she asked. Dillon thought about it.

"Let me think about it. When are you going?" she asked.

"Well I have to give a month's notice at work so I guess in a month." She said.

x x x

Casey and Ruby were playing on the beach with Max when Dillon walked up.

"Rubes I need to talk to you." She said. Ruby looked up.

"Can it wait?" Ruby asked.

"Uh sure. I'll come over to yours tonight." Said Dillon walking away. She couldn't forget her sister's face the night before. Jasmine was well known for her big mouth. But could she really leave Ruby behind?

That night she arrived at Ruby's and Ruby brought her up to her room.

"What's wrong?" she asked looking concerned.

"Jasmine knows. And soon enough more people will." She said. Ruby looked panicked.

"Oh no! What can we do?" she asked.

"End it?" suggested Dillon. She had been thinking about it all afternoon.

"You mean break up?"

"We were never really going out." Dillon pointed out.

"I suppose. But surely that won't stop your sister telling everyone?" Ruby pointed out.

"That's the thing. She's leaving in a month and she's asked me to go with her." Ruby looked shocked.

"And you're going?" Dillon nodded.

"Well I guess that's it so." Said Ruby opening the door. Dillon gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading down the stairs. Ruby closed the door before sliding down it. Tears slipped down her face. Her heart was breaking.

**Please review! And please VOTE ON MY POLL! Some hints about the next chap!**

_**Next time**_

_Will Dillon have a change of heart?_

_Jasmine is jealous that Kate and Heath are happy. Will she reveal the truth to Kate? Or will someone stop her?_

_Ruby tells Alyssa about her and Dillon. How will Alyssa react?_

_Casey discovers Heath's betrayal. Will he tell Kate?_

_Brax and Alyssa have a romantic meal. But Brax has something on his mind…_

**Some of you prob know the answers to some of the above but anyway! A lot I'm sure know the last one… So please review and let me know! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please review! I'm back to school this week so I won't be able to update as much, hence getting in this extra (short) update! So enjoy!  
><strong>

Dillon saw Ruby around the bay over the weeks but they didn't speak. She would never admit it but she missed her. she wished they had left straight away. Maybe then she wouldn't have had to see her and miss her so much.

Ruby too was struggling with the breakup. When she saw Dillon she ran. she couldn't face it. But one day she was with Alyssa when she saw her. Alyssa chased after her.

"What's wrong?" she asked when she found her down on the beach.

"I miss her," sobbed Ruby. Alyssa's brow furrowed.

"Who?" and Ruby told her. Alyssa was horrified but not at their relationship but at the fact that Ruby had felt she couldn't tell her. She told Ruby so and Ruby smiled. But it didn't matter now. Dillon was leaving and there was nothing she could do about it.

x x x

Casey watched his brother carefully. Heath seemed to be working as normal but there was something about when he met Jasmine it seemed as if there was something going on.

When his brother was finished his shift Casey grabbed his arm and dragged him out to the car park.

"What's up with you?" he asked looking at his little brother with surprise.

"What's with you and Jasmine?" he demanded. Heath was taken aback. "C'mon bro tell me! I won't tell anyone!" he told him. Heath sighed.

"We slept together." Said Heath in hushed tones.

"YOU WHAT?"

"Shh!" hissed Heath.

"How could you do that to Kate?" Casey demanded. Heath told him what had happened. Though he didn't agree with what Heath had done he promised not to tell anyone.

x x x

Dillon walked into the hotel room to find Jasmine doing something.

"You have some explaining to do."

x x x

Brax and Alyssa stared lovingly across the table at each other.

"You know I've been thinking…" began Brax. Alyssa looked interested.

"We've been together for ages and we really love each other, right?" brax continued and a smile crept across Alyssa's face.

"Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

x x x

Heath checked the heat in the over before popping the dessert in the fridge. Kate was working late so he had decided to make Kate a romantic dinner.

There was a knock at the door and thinking Kate must have lost her keys again he walked over to get it.

"What do you want?" He asked Jasmine as he returned to the kitchen.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered and Heath froze.

"And why would that affect Heath?" asked a furious looking Kate who was standing in the doorway.

**Please review! I know this is a very short and very rushed chapter but I wanted to get it out before getting back to school! Hope you liked! Hints!**

_**Next time**_

_How will Kate react when she discovers Heath's betrayal?_

_Will Alyssa give Brax the answer he wants?_

_Will Dillon and Jasmine still leave?_

_Will Jasmine keep the baby? _

_**PLUS**_

_COMING SOON…_

_The surf carnival is around the corner… tragedy occurs on the seas… _

**Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please review! Thanks for all the reviews so far! Here is the next update!**

"Babe I can explain-" started Heath. Kate glared at him.

"You. Out." She said to Jasmine pointing to the door. Jasmine left meekly. "Now. What the hell is going on?"

x x x

Ruby and Casey were sat on the sofa. Max and Ben were in bed. Suddenly the door burst open.

"Hey guys. Did ye have a good night?" Ruby asked still watching the TV. Alyssa put her hand in front of Ruby's face. "OH MY GOD! No way! I'm so happy for you guys!" she cried when she saw her mum's engagement ring. She hugged her while Casey congratulated Brax.

"Congrats man. You deserve it." He told him and Brax smiled as he watched his bride-to-be hugging Ruby.

x x x

"YOU SLEPT WITH HER!" screamed Kate in horror. But now there were tears in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered. Heath too had tears in his eyes.

"How could I? It was one _stupid _mistake. I thought you hated me." he said.

"So you decided to go and sleep with someone else?" asked Kate. She was furious, hurt and confused. How could this be happening? She wondered.

"You kissed Hammer!" he pointed out.

"Yes _kissed_ not slept with! And I told you straight away..." she said suddenly remembering something. "So that's why you were so forgiving!" she grabbed her bag off the table where they were sitting. "We're over!" she said as she raced out the door.

She hopped in her car with Heath calling after her and drove. The tears were pouring down her face now. She arrived at Alyssa's at 9. The lights were on so she walked up to the door and knocked. Alyssa answered.

"Oh Kate! What's wrong?" she asked.

"Heath slept with Jasmine." She said sobbing and Alyssa gasped. "And now she's pregnant."

x x x

"Mate you're a complete fool." Brax told his brother as soon as he let him in.

"You think I don't know that?" asked Heath taking another swig from the beer in his hand.

"So what are you going to do?" Brax asked.

"What can I do? She hates me." Heath told him.

"Not about that. About the kid." Brax asked and Heath looked up. He hadn't thought about it really. He was too worried about Kate and him.

"I've no idea. Isn't Jasmine leaving with her sister tomorrow anyway?" asked Heath.

"Oh yeah."

x x x

Dillon turned off the TV as Jasmine entered.

"So how'd he take it?" she asked. Her sister had filled her in on what had happened after she had found her with the pregnancy test.

"Dunno really. Kate arrived before he could say anything." she told him. "And then he kicked me out." She said sitting down beside her.

"So you ready for tomorrow?" she asked.

"Tomorrow? We're not leaving now." Replied Jasmine as if it was obvious.

"You just said Heath kicked you out."

"Yeah. But I'm carrying his baby now. I've got him exactly where I want him."

**Okay so I know it's a short chap but I wanted to update tonight! Hope you liked! Thanks for reading.**

_**Next time**_

_Does Heath want to be part of his baby's life?_

_Kate's tempted by another man. Who is it and will she succumb?_

_Dillon tells Ruby she's staying. Will it be romance back on?_

_Everyone begins to prepare for the surf carnival and a fight breaks out. Who is it and what causes the fight?_

**Please review! Thanks for reading and pretty please review! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews! By the way did anyone notice Kate's surname at the trial? Hope you like and please don't forget to review!**

Heath found Jasmine wiping down tables in Angelo's. He took the cleaning spray from her.

"Hey I need that!" she cried but then she saw who it was. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Are you sure the baby's mine?" he asked. She looked horrified.

"What do you take me for?" she asked.

"At first a slut." He replied. Her hand swung round and slapped him across the face. "Hey!" he cried. "Anyway you didn't answer my question."

"Yes the baby is definitely yours." She replied turned back to the table she was scrubbing.

"And are you sure you're definitely pregnant? You know those tests can be wrong." He pointed out willing for something to prove the kid wasn't his.

"I've done four tests. I'm definitely pregnant." She replied not looking up.

"Then I want to be part of the kid's life."

x x x x x

Dillon walked into Angelo's. Jasmine was supposed to be working but when she entered her sister was no where to be seen. She must have already left thought Dillon. But as she turned to leave she bumped into Ruby.

"Oh hi." Muttered Ruby before looking at her ex in confusion. "Aren't you supposed to be heading to the city by now?" she asked.

"Yeah. But we're not going anymore."

x x x x x

Heath walked slowly down the beach but he stopped suddenly when he saw Kate already out surfing. It was the day before the surf carnival and most of the contestants were practising. He watched admiringly when he saw Kate catch a wave and ride it in to the shore with some tricks along the way. He walked up to her smiling.

"That was amazing." He said admiringly but when she saw who it was she just gave him a cold glare. He followed her as she rode back out. He had caught several waves when he saw Jasmine on the sand. He caught another wave which took him right to the shore.

"Your girlfriend's waiting." Kate said coldly.

"Kate-"

"Don't bother." She said turning back.

"Hi Kate." Said Jasmine wrapping her arm around Heath but he shrugged it off.

"Piss off." Kate replied. Jasmine smirked and saw an opportunity to drive her mad. She put her hand on her stomach and rubbed it. Kate saw this and something in her snapped. She lunged suddenly and grabbed Jasmine's hair. Jasmine grabbed her hair and the pair wrestled across the sand until Heath and another surfer pulled them apart. Kate had a cut lip while Jasmine seemed unharmed.

"What the hell…" asked Heath. Kate looked at him and then Jasmine and back at him.

"I hope ye're very happy together." She spat before turning and walking up the beach. Heath chased after her.

"Kate we're not together. I love you." He told her, searching her eyes for a reaction but he was met with a cold stare.

"I don't care." She replied pushing past him. This time he let her go.

x x x x x

Casey and Brax sat in Angelo's talking. They had barely spoken since Casey had arrived.

"So what's with you and Ruby recently?" asked Brax.

"I dunno." Casey replied.

"Do you still love her?" Brax asked.

"Yeah I do." He replied smiling. Brax smiled too.

"Do you think ye'll get back together?" he asked.

"I hope so." Replied Casey. Brax checked his watch. It was 21:25.

"Oh shit! We're supposed to be back at the house for dinner in… five minutes. c'mon!" they rushed out of the restaurant and hopped in the Ute. They drove home quickly and arrived just two minutes late. Alyssa, Kate and Ruby were there but so was Dillon. Max and Ben were in bed.

"We're together!" announced Ruby and Brax saw his brother's crestfallen face. But he hid it quickly and pretended to happy. As they settled into the meal Alyssa noticed how quiet Casey and Kate seemed to be. She had heard about Kate's fight on the beach with Jasmine. She couldn't believe what a bitch Jasmine was though she said nothing, remembering that Jasmine's sister was sitting there too.

When the meal was finished Ruby headed up to her room to get ready as she and Dillon were going out. Alyssa and Brax headed up to bed and Casey left to get a beer which left Dillon and Kate alone. Kate was sat on the sofa drinking a glass wine and reading a magazine while Dillon sat uncomfortably in the armchair. She had no idea what to say to Kate. Her sister had ruined Kate's marriage.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and Kate looked up from her magazine, looking confused.

"What for?" She asked.

"Jasmine." Replied Dillon and Kate gave her a weak smile.

"You've nothing to apologise for." Said Kate returning to her magazine. Dillon watched her curiously.

"Aren't you mad?" she asked.

"No. I'm upset. But not because he slept with her." she replied.

"Why then?" Dillon asked. She could hear Ruby coming.

"Because she can give him the one thing I can't." replied Kate sadly looking back to her magazine just as Ruby arrived.

"You ready?" Dillon followed her out and Casey returned.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Kate stood up. But in a quick movement she accidently knocked her wine glass on Casey.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry." She said looking around for something to dab it with.

"It' no problem." He replied. She looked at him. They were so close she could feel his breath on her face. His eyes were bright blue, so like Heath's. She didn't know how it happened. One moment they were standing there and the next they were in a passionate embrace on the sofa.

They both needed to feel loved. That's why they slept together.

**And there it is! Most of you thought it would be Hammer but Nikayla guessed right! Well done! By the way I've decided there's going to be another story after this! And here are some hints for the next chap!**

_**Next time**_

_It's the day of the surf carnival and someone is hurt. Will they be okay?_

_Will anyone find out about Kate and Casey?_

_How will everyone react about Ruby and Dillon?_

_Max goes missing on the beach. Where is he? And it he okay?_

_Jasmine tells Heath she loves him. How will he react? _

**Please review! Thanks for reading! And reviewing?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again! For anyone who did notice Kate's surname, yes she is Tegan's sister and she will be in the next story (she didn't die in this story). Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

Kate and Casey woke at the same time the next morning and both jumped out of bed – which happened to be Casey's – quickly grabbing whatever clothes they could find.

"Uh… no one finds out about this, right?" asked Casey nervously.

"Of course." Replied Kate. Especially Heath she thought but then wondered why? Why should she care if Heath found out? They weren't together anymore.

Kate rushed out of the room and raced down the hall to her own room. She quickly found a change of clothes and put it on before rushing down the stairs. Alyssa was there pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"You want one?" she asked and Kate nodded. She handed her the cup and poured herself another one.

"You and Brax have fun last night?" asked Kate. Alyssa blushed and changed the subject.

"Are you all ready for today?" Kate nodded. She felt confident and she had every reason to. She was favourite to win. "Will you be okay? You know with Heath there…?"

"Course I will. Me and Heath are over." She said stiffly, the memory of the night before hanging over her. It hadn't meant anything to her.

x x x x x

Heath sauntered down the beach. The day was hot but it wouldn't bother him in the water and the waves were perfect. He felt someone tugging his arm and didn't need to look to know who it was.

"What do you want?" he asked sighing. They were already calling for contestants.

"Just wanted to wish you luck. And I love you." She said. He turned to keep walking.

"Yeah, yeah… wait what?" he asked turning back. But she was gone.

"And you said ye weren't together?" said a voice behind him. He spun around. There was Kate. She kept walking. Her name was called next and she headed out. But her mind was spinning. She couldn't forget Jasmine's smirk the day before and what she had just told Heath. She was so unfocused she missed some of the best waves and the ones she did catch she could barely stand.

When she got back to the shore she saw she had place seventh out of eight. She glared at Heath as she passed him. It was his fault.

He headed out after her. But he too couldn't concentrate. Images flew through his mind. Kate in the doorway after overhearing Jasmine saying she was pregnant, Kate and Jasmine fighting in the sand, Jasmine saying she loved him, Kate's cold glares and her disastrous performance. It all kept swimming through his mind, getting faster and faster, his eyes flicking from Kate and Jasmine who were both on the shore watching, the images still flicking through his mind until he lost concentration so much that he fell off his board.

And Kate watched in horror as he didn't come back up.

x x x x x

Alyssa took the drinks from Irene before heading back to the beach. She found Brax talking to one of the river boys. She could just see Kate heading out.

"Where's Max?" she asked as she passed him the drink. Ben was with Hammer.

"He not with you?" asked Brax talking a sip. Alyssa started panicking.

"Brax!" she squealed.

"Calm down babe. We'll find him. C'mon." he said.

x x x x x

Ruby and Dillon walked down the beach hand in hand. They heard people whispering and saw them pointing but they didn't mind. Not until they met Jasmine.

"So you still with that slut?" She asked her sister.

"Piss off Jasmine." Dillon told her.

"You're a disgrace." Jasmine spat before heading over to where Heath stood. Ruby saw her girlfriend's hurt face and wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"Its okay." she told her but Dillon shrugged her off.

"I have to go." She said in a rush.

x x x x x

Brax and Alyssa combed the beach until they saw Irene walking towards them with Max.

"Oh baby!" cried Alyssa wrapping her arms around Max. Irene smiled. "Thank you so much Irene!" she gushed still holding Max tight.

"Ah no problem darl. Little lad arrived at the Diner looking for you."

"Thanks Irene." Thanked Brax his hand on his fiancée's shoulder. Irene smiled and turned, heading back to the Diner.

"I'm going to bring Max over to Hammer's. See if he can mind him." she said turning away and Brax headed back to the carnival. When he arrived he saw Heath out on the waves but he seemed distracted. He could see Kate watching him.

Suddenly Heath disappeared beneath the water. Brax waited for his brother to resurface but after half a minute he still hadn't.

"HEATH!" screamed Kate rushing towards the water. Brax raced after her. he grabbed her just before she got to the water.

"Wait here." He told her but he knew she wouldn't listen. He raced in ahead of her. he found his board and found Heath lying unconscious.

"Kate! Go get an ambulance!" he ordered her but they were already on their way.

"Heath!" cried Kate when she saw him. Brax could see the lifeguards coming closer, the paramedics on the shore and Jasmine watching anxiously from their sides. Alyssa had also arrived back.

The lifeguards reached them and brought Heath to the shore. He was taken in an ambulance.

"I'm going with him." Kate told the paramedics.

"No I am!" demanded Jasmine. The paramedics looked between them.

"I'm his wife." Kate said to them and they nodded. If it was Jasmine in the ambulance she would have smirked but Kate was too worried about Heath to even think about getting one up one Jasmine.

x x x x x

When they arrived at the hospital Heath was rushed to an emergency surgery. Kate was told to wait in the waiting room. She was there just five minutes when Brax and Alyssa arrived. Kate explained where Heath was and they all sat in silence. After an hour of waiting the doctor emerged.

"Heath was under the water for a very long time and his brain was starved of oxygen for a long time." Kate held her breath, bracing herself for bad news. "But we were able to get enough oxygen to his brain and remove most of the water from his lungs. He should make a full recovery." Kate sighed with relief.

"Can I see him?" asked Kate.

"Of course. Though only one at a time please for the moment." She nodded and followed him to Heath's room. When they arrived Heath was asleep so as the doctor departed the room she took the seat beside his bed. She took his hand in hers.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. "I love you so much." She said. His eyes flickered open.

"Glad to hear it." He croaked. She kissed him lightly on the lips. "So we okay again?" he asked.

"Okay. but there is something I need to tell you." She said. He looked worried. "last ngiht… I slept with someone else. it was-"

"Don't tell me who. I don't care. We weren't together last night. He pointed out. She smiled with relief. They were happy at last.

x x x x x

Meanwhile Ruby walked up to Hammer's door. Alyssa had rung her and asked her to pick up Max and Ben. Hammer invited her in as he headed into the living room where Max was watching cartoons and Ben was sleeping soundly.

Ruby took Ben, who was already in his car seat and Max as she headed out the door.

"Hey Ruby?" called Hammer. She turned around.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No I'm not. My girlfriend just dumped me."

**Please review! Thanks for reading! Next chap will be the second last! But there is another story to follow! Here are some hints for the next chap!**

_**Next time**_

_Jasmine's jealously drives her to the edge. How far will she go?_

_There's a horrific car crash involving Alyssa, Brax, Kate, Heath, Jasmine and Dillon and someone dies. Who is it and how will others cope?_

_Will Dillon and Ruby reunite?_

_Casey makes a decision. What is it?_

_Heath has a suggestion. What is it? And will Kate go for it?_

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Please review! Thanks for the reviews!**

When Jasmine arrived back at the hotel room she found Dillon reading a magazine. She said nothing.

"I broke up with Ruby." Dillon said quietly. Jasmine's head snapped up.

"Really? That's great." But the look Dillon gave her, she realised it wasn't. Her sister was in love. And she had separated them.

"Heath's back with Kate." Jasmine added. She couldn't believe it.

x x x x x

"So. How about when I get outta here later we head up the coast? You know… get away for a few days. Maybe we could even invite Al and Brax." Heath suggested as Kate lay beside him in the bed. It was three days after the surf carnival and Heath was due to be released later in the day. Neither had seen or spoken to Jasmine since Kate had left in the ambulance. She hadn't crossed their minds.

"I think that's a great idea." She replied planting a kiss on his cheek. She headed out to ring Alyssa and Brax with the idea.

When she returned she told Heath that they were on board. And they were due to leave at seven that evening. Kate left, heading to pack, just as Casey arrived. They had spoken a few days earlier and decided it was better if Heath didn't know about their night together. She smiled as he passed and he entered Heath's room.

"Hey mate. What's with the long face?" he asked.

"I've decided I'm going back to the city. There's nothing here for me anymore." He said. Heath wasn't surprised. But he would be sad to see his brother go.

x x x x x

On her way back to the house she had just moved back into Kate met Jasmine.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." said Kate. Jasmine scowled at her.

"Leave me alone." Hissed Jasmine.

"You know we're heading up the coast tonight. Yeah. You know… to… reconnect." She said with a broad grin on her face. Jasmine pushed past her. Kate headed into the house and found a few pieces they could bring. She knew Heath had forgotten but she hadn't. She took the card out of her bag and signed it. It read.

_To my gorgeous husband,_

_Happy anniversary. Let's hope we can go another year!_

_Lots of Love _

_Kate_

She put it in the envelope and left it in Heath's case. She zipped them up and put them in the boot before heading back to the hospital where she met Alyssa and Brax. Heath was discharged and they met in the car park.

They decided to take the two cars. The girls were to take the Ute while the boys took Brax and Alyssa's car. Hammer had agreed to mind Max and Ben for the weekend.

x x x x x

Dillon watched her sister sitting in the car. She was getting nervous. She headed out to her.

"What's going on with you?" she asked sitting in. Jasmine didn't say anything. She just watched the road. Suddenly the Braxton's Ute passed and Jasmine stepped on the accelerator. If she couldn't have Heath, then no one could.

"Jas! What are you doing!" cried Dillon as the swerved the corner. Jasmine didn't reply. She just kept speeding up. Dillon watched with fear as the pedal was pushed further and further down.

"JAS! SLOW DOWN! WATCH OUT!" Dillon screamed before they came into contact with the Ute and Dillon threw her hands in front of her face in an attempt to protect herself before everything went black.

Alyssa and Kate never saw them coming.

x x x x x

Heath and Brax slowly rounded the corner. Brax was driving and the brothers were joking happily.

"BRAX WATCH OUT!" cried Heath as they rounded the corner to face the wreckage. Brax swerved and barely dented the bumper. They both jumped out of the car in a hurry racing towards the cars.

"KATE!"

"ALYSSA!" they cried for their partners. The car had been pushed right into a tree and was now on its side. Neither glanced at the other car.

"Heath call an ambulance." Brax ordered as he tried to reach Alyssa. Heath pulled out his phone and quickly called an ambulance before following his brother. They both reached it at the same time.

The windscreen had been smashed and the top of the roof was crushed down further than it should be. Kate's head was hanging out the window which she had smashed her head through. Alyssa was slumped forward over the steering wheel, blood flowing from a gash in her head.

"Al!" cried Brax but she didn't move. He could hear sirens in the distance.

"Kate babe?" asked Heath rubbing her head, her hair was soaked with blood. Her eyes flickered open but she still looked drowsy.

"It hurts…" she cried, her eyes drooping.

"I know babe but you gotta stay awake."

"It really hurts…" she said. Suddenly her eyes opened further. "What happened to the other car?" she asked. Heath glanced back at it.

"I'll be back in a minute. You gotta stay awake though." He told her. She nodded and he raced back to the other car. There he saw Jasmine.

"Jasmine!" she looked around at him. She was wide awake and moving but she couldn't free her seat belt. She was shaking her sister.

"Help me! She won't wake up!" she cried shaking Dillon but her body stayed limp. Heath raced over to her window. Suddenly paramedics were at his side so he rushed back to Kate. But she too was now unconscious.

"Kate!" he cried but she didn't move. He and Brax were told to stay out of the way while the paramedics released them. Once they were out they were rushed to hospital.

On the way Brax rang Ruby to tell her what had happened but he didn't know Dillon had been in the other car so he didn't mention it. She said she'd be straight to the hospital.

When they arrived Kate, Alyssa, Dillon and Jasmine were all rushed to different rooms. In Jasmine's room.

"You didn't suffer many injuries. Just a broken collarbone and I'm afraid you lost your baby." The doctor told her. She broke down. "Oh and your sister has just been rushed to theatre." Her sister was fighting for her life and it was all her fault.

Meanwhile in Kate's room the doctor told she and Heath.

"You have a twisted ankle, a broken knee and five stitches in your head. But your seatbelt protected most of your body." Heath was just happy she was alive.

"You really scared me back there you know." he told her after the doctor had left. She smiled as he reached to the bedside cabinet. He took the card from it. "Here. For you." He said passing her the card. She opened it. He hadn't forgotten.

"I thought you'd forgotten." She told him and he smiled.

In Alyssa's room Ruby and Brax were sitting beside her bed chatting away. The doctor had told her she had a concussion and a broken arm but otherwise she was fine.

Ruby was sent to get coffees. She found Jasmine anxiously pacing the hallway.

"You happy with yourself?" she asked. Jasmine shot her an "I'm not in the mood" look. Suddenly a doctor appeared at Jasmine's side.

"How is she?" asked Jasmine. Ruby was suddenly alert. Dillon was the only one Jasmine would be that worried about.

"I'm afraid your sister suffered many broken bones such as ribs, her ankle, her wrist and her neck." The doctor said and both girls gasped. "She also suffered internal bleeding." Jasmine thought about how the car had spun into a tree, on the passenger side.

"I'm afraid the bleeding was too severe. She didn't make it."

**Please review! Thanks for reading! The next chap it the last one but as I said, there will be another story after this! Here are some hints for what will happen in the next story.**

_**Next time**_

_How will Ruby and Jasmine cope with Dillon's death?_

_Alyssa and Brax set a date for their wedding._

_Kate and Heath return home. _

**Please review! And thanks again for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Please review! This is the last chap! :'( enjoy!**

In the days following her being discharged Alyssa couldn't help but worry about her daughter. Ruby was pretended everything was okay but any body could see she was devastated. It pained Alyssa to see her like that but she couldn't help. She could just imagine losing Brax and she couldn't bear it. Finally it was time for Dillon's funeral. There was to be a ceremony in the bay before her body was returned to the city and her family would bury her there.

All week Ruby had been buzzing about, making everything seem okay but Alyssa often caught her on the verge of breaking point.

It was the day of the funeral and Alyssa and Brax were waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Don't mention anything about the wedding date." Alyssa told Brax but really she couldn't wait for it. They had set the date and booked the church yesterday. Suddenly Ruby's bedroom door opened. Alyssa looked at her confused.

"Is that what you're wearing to the funeral?" asked Alyssa gesturing to her torn jeans and tank top.

"What funeral?" asked Ruby pushing past them into the kitchen. Alyssa shot Brax a look and he left. Alyssa followed her into kitchen.

"Dillon's funeral. Why aren't you going?" she asked.

"Why would i?" asked Ruby.

"Because you loved her and she loved you." She replied. Ruby's eyes watered.

"She didn't love me. She dumped me, remember?" Ruby reminded her looking away.

"Yes she did love you. And you know it." Alyssa told her and Ruby turned to face her.

"But going means accepting she's gone. And I can't do that."

x x x x x

The music started and Jasmine looked around to find Ruby. She saw her slip in, followed by Alyssa. People came up to Jasmine to give her their condolences but she stayed watching Ruby. When the ceremony was over she found her in the crowds.

"I'm glad you came." She whispered in her ear and Ruby spun around.

"I wasn't going to. But Alyssa convinced me." Ruby replied smiling weakly.

"I'm sorry. I was wrong. You and Dill were perfect together and I was stupid. I can't tell you how sorry I am." Jasmine told her and it was the truth. In the past few days she had woken up and had forgotten what had happened but then she remembered and her world came crashing down. Her baby and her sister were dead because of her. Dillon was only 19. She had her whole life ahead of her. She had always wanted to be a photographer and she was good at it. Jasmine couldn't get the image of her sister's terrified face as the car impacted with the Ute. It was all her fault. Dillon wasn't even supposed to be in the car.

Ruby smiled before heading over to where Alyssa and Brax stood.

"I'm going to the city for the funeral." Ruby told them. They looked surprised. "And I'm not coming back."

"Are you sure?" asked Alyssa and Ruby nodded. "Okay. But promise you'll come back for the wedding?" she asked and Ruby nodded smiling. Suddenly a police car pulled up, sirens blaring. The police officer hopped out. He walked over to Jasmine as Heath's Ute pulled up and Heath and Kate hopped out.

"Jasmine Bezmel you are under arrest for the manslaughter of Dillon Bezmel and GBH of Katherine Callaghan. You do not need…" the officer read her the riot act as Jasmine glared at Heath.

"You told!" she screamed at him cutting off the officer. Heath smirked as he wrapped his arm around Kate's waist. They were finally happy again.

**Please review! This is it! And I've decided here are some hints for the next story…**

_Next time_

Kate's sister Tegan and brother JJ arrive. What do they want?

Heath gets a shock from Kate. What is it? And how will it affect them?

**That's it for now! See you soon! Lots of reviews please! I kinda want to reach a hundred reviews! Thanks for reading and to all who reviewed every chap! You're the best! Hope you continue to read the next story! Bye for now!**

**BxTxC4evr**


End file.
